


Orimario

by saint_applebees



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, i was threatened to be sent $5 to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_applebees/pseuds/saint_applebees
Relationships: Orimar Vale/Mario
Kudos: 14





	Orimario

Take flight. Wahoo! [jumps off your skyship]


End file.
